


Day 1: Those Unrequited Feelings

by Mkayswritings



Series: Sheith Angst Week 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galaxy Garrison, Hurt Keith (Voltron), I am not bashing on Shadam!, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Shadam, The ship gave me a good idea for unrequited!, Tumblr Prompt, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, adashi, sheith angst week, writing challenge, writing week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkayswritings/pseuds/Mkayswritings
Summary: Day 1 (August 26): UnrequitedGalaxy Garrison -  Keith struggling with his feelings for Shiro and being too afraid to speak to anyone about them because of his trust issues. Keith trying to figure out what to do before the discovery of Shiro’s SO Adam. Feelings won’t be returned since Shiro is in a relationship with Adam.





	Day 1: Those Unrequited Feelings

**Keith’s pov**

Silence loomed over my head while I was curled up underneath the blanket as my other roommate was sound asleep at the moment. Sleep wasn’t going to come that easily for me though, these annoy thoughts running through my head weren’t help especially with the person that they were about. I couldn’t let him know though, I was too afraid on how Shiro would react to it. That was the only reason on why I was keeping those feelings to myself, one less thing that I didn’t need to bother him with. He had done so much for me already besides there were more important things for him to deal with at the moment, the upcoming mission was where his focus needed to be right now. A mission that Shiro was determined to go on because of how important it was to him, it’s what he wanted to do and I couldn’t tell him otherwise. Stopping Shiro would be the worst thing possible especially because of how stubborn he could be, the same stubbornness that I had. It was hard to tell who was more stubborn though. With a small breath, I just buried myself deeper into the blanket to try and block out the outside world and the thoughts that were running through my head. I just closed my eyes to see if I could some sleep tonight if those racing thoughts were going to let me rest, that’s all that I wanted right now. I just had to see if my mind was going to be nice to me tonight, it wasn’t going to be easy, but I could try at least.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A small groan escaped me with the sound of the alarm going off telling me that it was time to get up for today’s classes. I just wanted to go back to sleep because of the exhaustion that loomed over my head. I didn’t get a lot of sleep last night and I had a feeling that it was going to be a long day today, one that I really didn’t want to deal with. I just wanted to stay in bed and lay here as long as possible because of how tired I felt, but I knew that a lecture would be thrown at me by one of the commanding officers if I didn’t show up. Something that I really didn’t want to deal with again. Everything was soon gathered up before I moved to leave the room without saying anything to my roommate, we didn’t get along that well anyways. We usually treated each other with silence which probably was the best thing in the end, we probably would be at each other’s throats if that happened. Fighting with my roommate was the last thing that needed to happen, it would be troublesome for Shiro for anyone else who was going to get involved. I didn’t want to cause anymore trouble, I had caused enough of it already despite a lot of them not being my fault.

I was getting tired of it, the looks and lectures were getting old. That was another reason on why I was trying to avoid from getting into anymore fights, I was sick of it. Right now, I just needed to get through this day and try to ignore the stupid thoughts that were running through my head. Thoughts that I wish would just disappear if they were going to go away at all, I had a feeling that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon though.

**Shiro’s pov**

I had noticed that Keith seemed to be off lately like something was bothering him, I tried to get him to talk about, but nothing was working. He brushed it off and said that it was nothing. It didn’t seem like nothing though, but pushing him into talking would make things worse. That would just cause Keith to shut down and pull away from me, that was the last thing that I wanted to happen. It was difficult to get him to open up in the start so making him pull away would be the worst thing ever to happen, all that work would of been for nothing if he decided to close himself off. Letting out a small breath, the decision was made to wait for him to open up when he was ready to tell whatever was bothering him. Being patient with Keith was a very important thing or it could make things worse especially with how sensitive he is when it comes to opening up about anything. Something that I learned about the hard way, time was needed when it came to someone like him. I was going to give the young cadet much time as possible knowing that it was needed.

With a small breath, I moved to get up deciding to go finish the tasks that I had at hand. I needed to get them finished or Iverson would be on my tail again if they weren’t turned in time, one of them being a report over Keith and how well he had been doing with his classes and his discipline. His temper has gotten better since I started to help him, he’s made a big turn around since the first day that he had arrived. I just hope that this progress with Keith continues to be made since I don’t want to fail him especially after how far he has gotten. Setbacks could make things worse for him, he had enough setbacks already and I don’t think he would be able to handle anymore. Keith had enough struggles in his life already and I didn’t want him to deal with anymore, he deserved another chance since no one else was willing to give him one.

First thing though, I need to finish these reports before hopefully being able to get some free time so I could visit with Adam and Keith for a little bit.

**Keith’s pov**

Classes finally came to an end for the day despite the homework that we were given once again, I was really hoping that I could get a small break, but that wasn’t going to happen. My weekend was going to be filled with homework so I was going to try and get it done as soon as possible. Besides Shiro and I had made plans to head out into town later as a celebration for my grades and the progress that I’ve made lately. I told him not to make a big deal about it, but he wouldn’t take no for an answer. This was something that Shiro wanted to do so I just decided to let him go ahead and let him take me into town later. It would be get me away from the Garrison for a bit and now have to be stressed by all the homework that I have to do, I just know that it’s something that I will be stressing over later though. But I’ll try not to let that get in way during the time spent in town with Shiro, I just hope that I can avoid from spilling my feelings about him. That’s the last thing that I wanted to do, I couldn’t let him know yet. I wasn’t ready to tell him how I felt anyways, more time was needed before I could find the courage to tell him. Letting out a small breath, my bag hit the floor with a thud before I landed on my bed with a thud to try and take a nap. At least, I could sleep for a bit until Shiro decided to show up to come and get me for whatever plans he had while we were in town for those few hours.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A knock at the door snagged my attention causing me to lift my head up from the pillow drowsily, I glanced over at the time seeing that it was six o’clock. Shiro was here to come get me to take me out for dinner. With a small tired groan, I moved to get up to let him in while trying to brush off the drowsy feeling that loomed over my head. Letting out a yawn, I motioned for Shiro to come inside who gave me a light smile

“Caught you while you were sleeping, huh?”

Giving Shiro a glare, I flopped back down on the bed letting out a small breath

“Blame the homework.... It’s been exhausting dealing with it lately.”

A chuckle escaped him as the bed creaked with his weight, a bed that sounded like it was ready to just collapse at any moment. But who knows how long that was going to take since it always seemed to take forever for something to fall apart around here. Shiro did ruffle my hair though

“Ready to head out into town? We can stop by our favorite place to eat and hit a few stores.”

Nodding, I pushed myself up to snag a few things so we could leave to spend an evening out in the town. It would be nice to get away from the Garrison for a bit, to not have to worry about the struggles of being a cadet. I would be able to act like a normal person for once and escape from my stress for awhile.

Shiro and I soon arrived at the small diner since it was our favorite place to eat, it pretty much was the best place to eat that was closest to the Garrison. The town didn’t have much in the first place, but it was starting to slowly grow. It was unknown on how big this town was going to get with time, buildings and business were still being built while the biggest city was an hour away. One that I haven’t been to yet, but Shiro did promise that we would go there eventually. Probably after another year or so has passed is when we would go visit the city to see what was there, but that would have to wait until Shiro would return from the Kerberos mission, a mission that was important to him. I knew how badly he wanted to go on it, it was something that had been mentioned a few times already. Things were still in the works though because of all the preparations and getting the rest of the crew ready for the mission, it was an important one though. Because of the things that they were going to research on that planet, it was research that would be helpful to the Garrison since it would be the farthest that the program has reached among the stars. Time was needed though which was why the plans were being put together now for the mission, I knew that I wouldn’t be able to go since I was just a cadet. But, I would be there for when Shiro returns to show how far I have gotten during the time that he was away. I was going to prove myself and avoid from getting into any fights, I don’t want to let him down. 

The food was soon brought to us as I grabbed the ketchup to put over my fries while listening to what Shiro had to say, we both had been pretty busy with different things. I had homework to deal with while he most likely was dealing with reports and whatever work Iverson would throw at him. But, it was to be expected especially when dealing with the Garrison and what they expect from us. I just have to continue to work hard and prove that I am supposed to be here despite what Shiro did to help me get into the Garrison. Right now though, my main concern was trying to deal with the feelings that I felt deep in my chest. Feelings that I really didn’t know what to do about. I couldn’t bring myself to tell the one that was sitting in front of me right now, I was too afraid to. Too scared to figure out what he was going to say.... _What if he doesn’t like me back?_

“Keith? You okay?” Shiro’s concerned voice snapped me out of my thoughts before I nodded at his question

“Yeah... I’m okay, just thinking. Sorry.”

A light smile did grace his lips though

“Just making sure, you’ve been pretty quiet lately. Is something bothering you?”

Shaking my head, I leaned back after taking a bite from my fries

“I’m okay, just tired mostly. The homework has been pretty tough lately.”

It wasn’t a lie that the homework had been pretty tough lately, it was the main reason on why I had been staying up late into the night. The exhaustion did loom over my head, but I had no choice. I had to deal with it since it was important to finish it before the due date, I didn’t want to spend the night before pouring over the books trying to get it down as quickly as possible. I would be tired and cranky for the rest of the day if that happened. I couldn’t let these feelings distract me any further though, but I had a feeling that these thoughts weren’t going to go away anytime soon. They were going to loom over my head for as long as possible, they weren’t going to go away until I decided to do something about them

“Do you want to stay over for during the weekend? I can help you get it finished. I know that Adam won’t mind if you spend the night.”

I gave a small tilt of my head, I had no idea who this Adam was though. I hadn’t heard of them before

“Who’s Adam?”

“Oh, I forget, you haven’t met Adam yet.” Realization did cross Shiro’s face like he had forgotten to mention him to me “Adam is my boyfriend, I’ve mentioned you to him a few times. He’s been wanting to meet you actually.”

A shocking blow hit me deep in my chest even though I tried not to show in on my face, I didn’t want to give away the sudden emotion that I was feeling. It was only going to cause Shiro to give me a concerned look by my sudden change in attitude, something that I didn’t want to deal with. I couldn’t let him know.... Especially if he had someone in his life already. Mentioning my feelings to him weren’t going to help, it probably would make things a lot worse for me

“I’m okay, the homework is pretty easy. But if I need help, I’ll send you a message. I’m probably just going to take a nap when I get back to my room anyways, I’m pretty exhausted. Homework has been keeping me up late for the past few days.”

Shiro nodded giving me a light smile

“All right, well if you do get stuck, just send me the problem okay? I’ll help you figure it out.”

Nodding slightly, I went back to eating to finish the food before we went to go wander around the town a bit. I tried not to let the discovery of Shiro dating Adam bother me, I refused to show the emotions on my face even though it was a bit hard to hold it together. I probably was going to bury myself underneath the blanket once I got back to my room though, that was when everything would fall apart. At least, I could hide behind closed doors and avoid from bothering Shiro with the feelings that I had for him. Feelings that weren’t going to be returned, he had Adam. He didn’t need to know about the feelings that loomed deep in my chest for him, feelings that felt like they had been torn out my chest. The ache that I felt was painful, but eventually it might numb over time if I can pull myself away from it. Even if I have to pull away from Shiro to avoid from being hurt again, I don’t want to get hurt again....

This is just something that I have to deal with on my own, it won’t be easy though. Shiro and I soon returned back to the Garrison after spending a few hours in the town looking at a few stores. He even brought a few things back that were on a list of his, stuff needed for the home that was shared with Adam. With a ruffle of my hair, he smiled lightly

“I’ll see you later okay? If you need help, just shoot me a message.”

With a nod, we parted ways before I hightailed it back to my room as quickly as I could to avoid from getting stopped by anyone else. Not that anyone would stop me in the first place, no one else really liked me here anyways. They usually tried to avoid me because of my bad temper or got annoyed because of the skills that I had as a pilot. Shiro was really the only person that I would talk to, he was the only person that I could trust. I just couldn’t trust him with these feelings that I had with him, feelings that weren’t going to be returned.

They were unrequited feelings.... Feelings that didn’t matter... I was just going to hide them behind another wall... A wall that no one was going to be able to get through this time.

That was the best place for them.... A place where no one would get to them, no matter how hard they tried.

Not even Shiro....


End file.
